Lost
by FWAFAwriter
Summary: A tragic loss leaves Peter and Narnia lost. Revised version
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm cool morning in Narnia. The trees were gently swaying in the soft breeze that glided onto seashore making soft ripples in the water. All the creatures were out enjoying the beautiful sunny weather.

That morning King Edmund along with King Peter went for a morning ride. They rode all through the western wood, greeting all creatures that they came across.

This is was one of the reasons why Narnia's people loved their Kings and Queens so much. They were always so kind and caring. They would not treat anyone unequally. Everyone was treated as equals.

Suddenly out of nowhere an arrow pierced Edmund's chest, knocking him off his horse. "Edmund!" Peter screamed as he jumped off his own horse running to his brother's side. He took the bleeding boy into his arms and placed his hand over the gushing wound. The arrow seemed to have severed a major artery in Edmunds neck. Edmund whimpered in pain "It hurts, Peter."

"Don't worry Eddy I will take care of you. You will make it. I won't let you die." He could still feel the blood ooze out under his hand as he attempted to stop the bleeding. "We need to get you back to Cair or you will die, Ed."

Edmund then said the unthinkable to Peter.

"Let me die."

"You can't just expect me to let my only brother die. I would never be able to forgive myself." Peter started scoop Edmund up into his arms. "Yes you would, Peter with time. It's my time to go Peter. I have already gotten my second chance." Edmund struggled to take every breath. "It is time for me to go. Tell Susan to always be the gentle queen I know and love and not to get married to quickly."

"There's no need for that, Ed you are not dying." Peter's eyes started to get cloudy. He bent down and placed his forehead on Edmund's so he could hear him. "You are not dying. Do you understand? You. Are. Not. Going. To. Die."

"It's time so let me finish please. Tell Lucy to stay valiant and not to mourn over me, for I will always be watching over her." Peter wiped up the blood that he coughed from his brother's mouth, and then wiped away the tear that had escape from Edmunds eyes. "As for you my dear brother, I will miss you greatly, but do remember that someday we will be reunited in Aslan's Country. I love you, Peter. Always stay magnificent brother. Never forget me."

The High King pulled his dying brother into a gentle yet fierce hug. "I love you too, Ed. You will always be in my heart little brother." He kissed his baby brothers head. Peter held Edmund as he cried and bled out, whispering memories and words of comfort into his ear.

The Just King chest fell still. Edmund had died right before his eyes just like after the battle, only this time he wasn't coming back.

Peter's whole body began to shake with violent sobs. "No…Edmund please wake up. Don't leave me." He let out a blood curling cry of grief. Everything in the wood fell silent. Narnia just lost a king. He had failed his mother. He didn't protect all of his siblings. "Oh Aslan, it should have been me. I can't live without him." More importantly than that how was he going to tell the girls that their brother was dead?

Peter stood up, wiped away his tears and lifted his brother's dead body into his arms. "I'm so sorry I let you down Eddy." He looked up to his surprise many of the creatures where gathered around him. All had tears in their eyes. A centaur cried out. "May King Edmund find peace in Aslan's country."

All Peter could manage to do was nod at the creatures, unable to say anything. He then started his painfully journey home. As he trudge on he thought through every memory he had with Edmund good or bad. Peter held two memories most dear. The first is when he first held his baby brother for the very first time. The other was when Edmund fought death and came back to Peter after the Battle of Beruna.

He carried Edmund all the way home to Cair Paravel occasionally placing kisses on his cold check.

His sisters were sitting in the garden awaiting for their brothers' arrival. As he headed towards them Peter's heart started to beat frantically. It was Lucy who first spotted him. "Susan, there is something wrong with Edmund!" she yelled at her sister panicked.

The girls ran to their brother. Lucy looked up at Peter's face and saw pain and grief. She then switched to Edmund's face, which was pale and cold and seemingly lifeless.

Little Lucy's heart dropped. "Peter what is wrong with Ed? Why is he so still?" she cried.

"He…badly…" Peter tried to explain to his sister but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. She placed her hand on Edmund's cold check.

"Why is he so cold? Peter, answer me!" Susan placed her hand on Peter's shoulder.

"What is going on?" she asked gently.

"He is d…de…dead." he whispered looking into his sister's eyes. Everyone flinched at the deafening screech that came from Lucy as she wilted to the floor weeping. The sight shattered Peter's heart into a million little pieces.

The young King fell to his knees with his brother still in his arms.

Susan came over, bent down and buried her face into her dead brother's neck and did not make a single sound. "I'm so sorry Susan it's my fault." Peter whispered to his sister.

"How?" she cried.

"Someone, an assassin, shot an arrow at his chest and he bled… I killed our bother. I could have had him here in time but…" The guilt Peter felt was indescribable. He didn't realize how hard he was crying until Susan came behind him and pulled the broken boy into her chest letting him soak her dress in tears.

"Hush Peter, it's not your fault." Susan cooed petting his hair trying to comfort the grieving king.

They all raised their heads at the sound of Oreius galloping through the gates over to the monarchs. "I have just received word that King Edmund has been severely injured and came as fast as I could your majesties."

No one even had to tell Oreius something was wrong. He saw the rulers red puffy eyes and the lifeless body of King Edmund and knew that Oreius the he was dead. He has only once seen Edmund so pale and that was when he rescued the boy from the White Witch. He stayed silent for a moment before offering. "Is there anything I can do at this moment? I am very sorry for Narnia's loss."

"I am too, dear friend." Peter replied.

"We should get back to the castle. Oreius, could you…?" Susan did need to say any more. Oreius bowed and scooped Edmund into his arms such the same way he did in a time before. Peter agreed and recollected himself. Lucy walked over to Susan and took her elder sisters hand.

King and Queens of Narnia walked back to the castle together, Oreius leading with Susan, Lucy and Peter flanking him.

Two days later was the funeral. On that day there was no sign of Aslan, which shocked all the Pevensies. They thought he would show up if one of them was to die, but apparently that was not the case.

Edmund's funeral was simple nothing to elaborate, knowing that was what he would have wanted. No one wore black, but just darker colors. Peter did not believe in wearing black at funerals for they are a time to remember life not to mourn it.

Edmund wore his coronation crown and was dressed in a gold and red tunic with his sword and shield lying next to him. His coffin was pure gold and had a majestic lion carved on one side and the broken wand of the witch on the other side. Lucy wore a deep royal blue dress with gold embroidery. Susan wore a dark purple dress similar to Lucy's. Peter wore a tunic similar to Edmund's but much darker in color. They all wore smaller versions of their coronation crowns.

No one said much. Almost all the creatures had cloudy eyes, including Oreius.

As the two Centaurs lowered the coffin into to the ground Lucy clung to Peter, her face buried into his chest. Susan came over to his other side and took his hand. He finally broke down and silently let tears roll down his face. The pain he felt in his chest as unbearable.

It was finally real for Peter. He finally realized that he would never hear his brother's voice again. He would never feel his touch. Edmund wouldn't be there to help rule their kingdom, be the best man at his wedding and any of those other things brothers do together. He was gone and never coming back.

Peter kept skimming over Edmunds tombstone that read:

_Here lies King Edmund, the Just_

_Loving son, brother and friend_

_Gone but not forgotten_

No one said much. Almost all the creatures had cloudy eyes, including Oreius.

Everyone was on also edge. They didn't know if Edmund's death was a tragic accident or an assassination. If it was an assassination who was behind it? Was it for Edmund or were they planning on killing Peter and missed?

The Narnian's couldn't think of anyone that would want their monarchs dead. They did have enemies, but none ever attempted to murder them.

These were questions that many were pondering in their minds.

Near sun down everyone left and it was only Peter and Oreius at the burial site near the castle.

"He was a fierce warrior." Peter whispered.

"And so are you King Peter." Oreius replied. "Aslan would not have let this happen if He did not know you were strong enough." The Centaur turned around and walked away leaving King Peter alone.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the long delay. I have had two major tests and a 15 page research paper to do, but the good news is that now that those are done with updates should be more frequent. I apologize for the extremely short chapter. I just wanted to get something out there. Also my other story Recurrences will also be updated as soon as possible.**

**(This is not the best chapter I have ever written. I am just trying to get back into the swing of things.)**

Days went on and Narnia was still on edge. Oreius wouldn't even allow Peter, Susan and Lucy to roam the castle without being escorted by one of his most trusted soldiers. He would have done it himself but he was too busy ruling out whether or not Edmund's death was an accident or assassination. He felt that it was his duty to Edmund's siblings.

He and the rest of his cavalry thought it to be an assassination. They knew that it could be possible that someone could have accidentally missed but that occasion has never occurred before.

If it was an assassination Oreius had a pretty good idea of who the killer could have been. He knew that when they fought the battle against the white witch that not all of her followers were imprisoned or killed, which meant that there was a very good possibility that one of them were after the Kings and Queens.

Peter spent most of his time grieving for his brother. He would rarely leave his room and scarcely ever spoke to Lucy and Susan. He fought the urge to completely brake down every time he saw the empty throne next to his. He knew that his brother was most likely happy in Aslan's Country, but he couldn't help being selfish and wishing that he was there right now alive. He felt alone and lost without his brother. He wished it was him. It should have been me.

Lucy wasn't as bad as Peter but she still wasn't her lively peppy self. She would run to Peter's or Susan's room every night and just cry in their arms until they were both asleep. She was also constantly on the lookout for Aslan. She hoped to see him very had a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that Aslan didn't show to Edmund's funeral.

Susan mourned for her brother but she never really had much of a bond with him.

Of course they were all close but Susan and Edmund didn't have the same close bond that he and Peter had or she had with Lucy and Lucy with Peter. She would mainly just hold Peter and Lucy as the made rivers of tears.

No one knew what the future would hold. But everyone knew that they would have to stick together.

**This has not been edited yet so I apologize for any mistakes in grammar.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sure you all know why we are gathered here today," Orieus stated looking over to the High king standing next to him. "We are here to find King Edmund's killer."

Peter flinched at the last part. He felt angry with the world at that moment. He didn't know what Edmund or any of them had done to deserve this.

"Why should we find his killer? He betrayed us." Agrius called out from the group of centaurs.

"What King Edmund did is in the past,"Orieus disagreed

"He is still a traitor!" Agrius yelled.

"How dare you call my brother a traitor!" Peter boomed as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the centaur. "He loved this country and would have died for it, and in fact did die for it. How dare you come before me and call him a traitor."

"I doubt that he cared for Narnia. If he did he would not have betrayed us. It's your fault too you know. You should have kept your brother in check. I bet all you cared about was becoming king." The centaur's words pierced Peter in the heart.

The King moved himself closer to the centaur resting his blade across Agrius's neck. "Say one more word about my brother I promise I will make them your last." Peter threatened with a murderous look.

The whole room was shocked by the High King's words and actions. He was usually gentle and rational.

"Peace King Peter," Orieus demanded. "Agrius step back and let King Peter calm down. I am very disappointed in your behavior."

Peter had enough. He stormed out of the room in extreme rage and kept running past the gates till he reached the river that Edmund and he would spend so much time at together. Beside the river were two tree stumps. The two stumps are from the remains in which Edmunds coffin was made from. Next to those stumps was the tree that Peter and his brother would sit down and take the time talk about their days and life in general.

Peter missed that very much so.

He sat down against the tree and hid his face in his hands. He looked up to the sky and whispered "I miss you, Ed." He hoped that Edmund could hear what he was saying.

The king felt like a lost soul without his brother. There was a whole in his heart that nothing or anyone could fill.

Peter heard a noise coming from the trees, it sounded like footsteps. "Who is there?"

"Peter is that you?" called out a familiar voice.

It was Lucy. "Yes it is me, Lu." She smiled "I knew you would be here."

Lucy found her brothers' special spot by following them out there.

The little Queen came and sat in her brother's lap. "I'm sorry for running out like that it was unprofessional. I just could not sit and listen to them insult Edmund like that."

"I'm sure that they understand, Peter. You defiantly don't have to explain to me," Lucy sighed as she began to cry. "I miss him so much, Pete. It hurts."

"I miss him too, Lu. More than anything, but he's home with Aslan now." He placed a kiss on her head.

Embarrassed, Lucy quickly wiped away her tears. Peter pulled his sister to his side "Lucy it's okay to cry."

As his baby sister cried he fought his own urge to break down into tears, but instead Peter rubbed her back until she calmed down.

"Do you think Ed is happy?" Lucy asked.

Peter was shocked by his sister's question. He knew what the only answer would be however, "Aslan loved him. Edmund is most defiantly happy in His Country."

Lucy nodded in understanding. Aslan had forgiven Edmund. He also loved their brother as he loved Him.

They shared their favorite memories of Edmund and all the silly things he did.

"Remember when

The two siblings sat there for quite some time mourning for their brother together. (Try to explain in conversation the funny things Edmund did).

I woke up to the sound of gentle waves and sand all over me. I was obviously at some beach. I looked around all I could see was beach from one end to another. I felt safe and reassured here. I walked around for miles. All there is a beach and forests. There were no buildings or any sign of civilization.

I jumped when I heard a loud roar coming from beyond the horizon. Walking towards me was the silhouette of a large majestic lion. It was Aslan.


End file.
